


Tête de ma mère

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [627]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AS Monaco, Boys Kissing, C'est pas paris c'est la Principauté bébé, Crack, I'm so happy wtf, Kissing, M/M, have some weird fluff, i literally didn't even believe in them but LIKE NIKO YOU GENIUS, i need to write about it right now okay, well more of a disaster class from qsg but whatever, wiss est totalement cocu oui
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Le baiser magique du coach qui explique tout.
Relationships: Niko Kovač & Youssouf Fofana, Wissam Ben Yedder/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [627]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Tête de ma mère

Tête de ma mère

Il ne pensait pas être celui qui recevrait le baiser magique du coach.

Il ne peut pas dire que c’est une tradition, parce que ça n’arrive que les jours où ils jouent réellement bien (donc que depuis peu de temps), mais ils commencent à enchaîner sérieusement, alors ça leur fait sérieusement du bien de spéculer sur un acte aussi basique que ça. Enfin, ‘’basique’’. Recevoir un baiser de leur entraîneur n’est pas normal, chaque joueur de l’équipe, de Ligue 1, s’accorderait là-dessus. Mais avec Niko, c’est différent. Tout d’abord, le charisme compte pour beaucoup, et il ne néglige aucunement le putain de charisme qui entoure leur entraîneur. Ensuite, le physique joue pour plus dans l’envie de recevoir ce baiser, et il ne dira jamais qu’il a devant lui autre chose qu’une œuvre d’art s’étant perdue dans ses choix de vie. Enfin, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que ce n’est pas qu’un baiser stupide pour motiver. C’est un moyen de se prouver la confiance en l’un l’autre, et il trouve ça magnifique.

Quand il dit qu’il ne pensait pas recevoir le baiser, c’est encore plus parce qu’il n’était pas le meilleur joueur sur le terrain, d’autres auraient mérité plus d’applaudissements pour leur fantastique match face au PSG, mais ce n’est pas lui qui choisit. C’est encore moins lui qui décide de poser ses lèvres sur l’un de ses joueurs après un bon match, parce que ce n’est pas lui le coach. Mais malgré tout ce qui peut traverser son esprit, il sait que c’est plus une récompense pour tous les précédents matches. Et puis, arrive le moment du baiser. Il retient d’abord son souffle, avant de fondre complétement sous les douces lèvres de Niko. Et dire que Wissam profite de la totale… C’est aussi sûr que ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui d’assister à ce genre de scènes quand il n’est pas celui choisi. Mais il ne regrette absolument rien alors qu’il goûte à son tour plus de la bouche diaboliquement chaude qui dirige chaque pulsion de son corps.

Il voudrait plus, il désire ce que Wissam a habituellement, mais il sait qu’il n’aurait que des miettes du réel bonheur s’il forçait, alors c’est lui-même qui se recoule pour mettre fin à tout ça avant qu’il ne devienne fou. C’est sûrement mieux comme ça, pour tout le monde. Et pour Wissam qui finira par être au courant une fois sorti de la maladie.

Youssouf n’aurait quand même pas dit non à un deuxième round.

Fin


End file.
